The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia
''' '''Tchvonia Earliest History: ~990AD Tchvonian historians believe that the earliest Tchvonian history can be traced is somewhere in the 990s AD, it's not really sure where the name originated from but the most accepted theory is that it was a joining of different groups to form one large nomadic society situated in modern day northern Ukraine, southern Russia, and sometimes traveling to lesser extreme weather areas. Medieval History: Tchvonia had been steadily growing as more had been joining the commune and nomadic movement started to decrease drastically as they took up a more permanent residence near modern day Saratov, this was the furthest they could realistically go as any further north would be too inhospitable. During this time permanent settlements began to spring up, the first Tchvonian castle was built in northern Ukraine and was used as a stop along the way to the Saratov area where Tchvonia had set up their main commune. The black death struck in 1347, it devastated the population and almost brought the end for the Tchvonian people as the death toll was rising by the day. When it was finally over, Tchvonia had lost almost a third of their pre-plague population and with it there was a dark age in Tchvonian culture as they solemnly continued their way of life after such a loss. Colonial Era: While never really reaching a size that would warrant colonization of other areas, Tchvonia started to move north more as the threat of war with the Ottoman Empire continued to increase. They would eventually settle in what would later become Vorkuta, just shy of the Ural mountains. This far north seemed perfect but settlements also sprung up on the other side of the mountains around modern day Kharp. The castle in northern Ukraine was still in use as a settlement, it was the closest reach Tchvonia had into Eastern Europe and through it they would have a small hearsay over the nearby surrounding area. After further migration to Vorkuta the castle saw a decline and by the late 1700s it was in the ownership of the locals who started tearing it down for resources. The largest surviving pieces of the castle are burial grounds and an underground storage area in the events of sieges. The 1800s saw a revolution of industry, coal was suddenly in demand and Tchvonian miners began setting up mining sites in Vorkuta, through this they fed their need for the resource, sent it to their neighbors for mutual aid, and also bring riches to the commune and Tchvonia as a whole. Still not big enough to warrant colonialism, more started to set up on the other side of the Ural Mountains as they saw it as a natural barrier in the event the neighbors or Napoleon decided to go on a warpath East. As empires clashed, Tchvonia kept to its safety among the Urals and kept a steady supply of coal into mostly Russian hands. 1889: The Tchvonian Navy formed after the construction of their first port, and their first warship sent to them from the Japanese empire. The TPN Cossack was the first warship Tchvonia had and would serve actively until the end of the Ural War. The 1890s brought revolutionary changes both in technology and politics, it was around this time Tchvonia finally decided to make more of their port and began building what would later become Patriot's City. By this time they had built more settlements in the area and even started the earliest railroads between towns of great distance, the first train ran from Kharp to Novy Port but only lasted the first summer of 1897 before being destroyed in the following winter. Tchvonia started realizing by now they would need a centralized council for decision making and for interacting with the international community, in 1898 the Tchvonian Council of Governance formed. Early 1900s: Tchvonia entered the century by expanding their dialogue with Japan, setting up a trade route which would take coal and lumber to Japan and in return technologies and commerce were plentiful from the island nation. 1904: When the Russo-Japanese war broke out, Tchvonia tried to continue its trade with Japan as a neutral party but several of their trade ships came under attack by the Russian navy. This act of hostility would not be forgotten, even after the end of the war there was a steady decline in relations between Tchvonia and the Tsar. It wouldn't be until 1912 that the Tsar and Tchvonia would rejoin forces during the first Balkan War, however Tchvonia deployed small numbers of national militia to the area as they feared further Ottoman expansion could compromise the region. This would be the first time Tchvonia deployed their military in a foreign land, their first offensive in Tchvonian history. By 1913 the war wrapped up with the Treaty of London, Tchvonia had lost 6,456 soldiers which was a clear and present message to the Council of Governance that they required a trained force for national defense. They would bring on a lot of foreign military officers to help better the militia and even form the first proper troops of Tchvonia. 1912: Tchvonia's spread is reduced to their settlements and land holdings near Novy Port and Vorkuta, they begin to build and develop further as to try and battle the elements for the right of existence. When World War 1 broke out, Tchvonia began many of its now famous defensive lines around Vorkuta while the TPN Cossack would sit at harbor to defend. There was little action on the Tchvonian front during the war, but that would change soon by the end of the war as the Tsar fell and Lenin rose. Communism was introduced and Russia would become the Soviet Union, when Lenin fell and Stalin took control began the Ural Wars, lasting from 1922 to 1934 it saw the bolsheviks clash with the cossacks in the Urals. Vorkuta and other settlements west of the natural barrier were brought to ruin during fighting, Tchvonia bought three more ships from Japan and had their first flotilla keep the Kara Sea secure and keep trade up. After the war, Tchvonia had dug in and their borders were now seen as territorial. Tchvonia began their swamp conversion project which saw an almost military of a workforce working around the clock to fill in the marshes with Earth so that they could be built over. This megaproject would continue until 1956 when it was declared complete. World War 2: Tchvonia officially entered the second world war after the German surprise attack into Russia, at the time it was predicted with the momentum of the Wehrmacht they would be past the Urals in early Winter 1941. However it would appear that the same weather that foiled Napoleon had also come down onto the nazi war machine and by 1942 the threat of further advancement East was ruled unlikely. Major Zakir Zuev, who would later serve as first Tchvonian Minister of Defense, lead the Tchvonian cossack troops and started interdiction operations on axis supply routes and against Romanian, Italian, and axis partisans. Their campaign ended in Warsaw where they guarded pows, after the war was over the Tchvonian cossack army returned to Tchvonia as national heroes and with the end of the war a new ideology was brewing in Tchvonia which would be known as The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia: 1946 brought huge changes for Tchvonia, the first being the introduction of new communist and socialist parties. The Council of Governance was replaced with The Tchvonian People's National Congress which still functions til this day albeit with changes to policies. With the introduction of this congress the nation began trying to reach statehood but issues kept sprouting from insurrectionists along the border. 1951 saw the first of the border skirmishes and they would continue into 1954. Tchvonia militarized in preparations of possible NATO aggression when The Korean War began, fearing attacks coming in from over the Arctic Circle. In 1955 Tchvonia started to turn Novaya Zemlya into what is now known as NZ Supreme, Tchvonia's restricted fortress archipelago. 1956: Tchvonia starts its first intelligence operations, precursors to the TKGB and their many legendary operations. 1957: Atomic Nation Tchvonia announces they have constructed their first atomic bomb, in both defense against NATO and possible East Bloc invasion. Fearing that one weapon wouldn't be enough to deter attacks, Tchvonia began researching and developing more powerful devices. Tchvonia would continue its existence throughout the 1960s, in 1965 they would officially form the Tchvonian Committee of State Security out of the precursor Tchvonian Intelligence Ministry and Tchvonian Secret police. August 1965: Tchvonia officially enters the Vietnam Conflict as the TKGB is deployed to the region, several veteran agents and other specialized elements are installed both in North and South Vietnam. 1965 - 1975: Timeline of TKGB operations in Vietnam. January 9th 1970: Statehood After decades of contribution to the USSR, Tchvonia was finally granted statehood and became part of the satellite states. Tchvonia would spend the rest of the Cold War running intelligence operations and keeping a watchful eye over the Arctic. Tchvonia would begin a second phase of militarization, constructing nuclear power plants, building up their navy, and making trade with their soviet neighbors. This would also bring another phase of constructing nuclear weapons and would last until 1986 with the conclusion of the SS-3 Mars construction phase. Now armed with weapons of mutual destruction Tchvonia felt secure from both Bloc and NATO invasion. 1971: The TKGB stepped up their intelligence operations in Vietnam as the American intelligence elements broke down, the American Embassy in Saigon became a frequent target of various intel gathering missions. 1975: The TKGB conclude operations in Vietnam after the capture of the American Embassy in Saigon, whatever was left unburnt or shredded was collected by agents and brought back to Tchvonia. 1979: Tchvonia enters the Soviet-Afghan war with the deployment of TKGB forces in Operation Storm-333, arriving at the Darul Aman Palace in time to watch it burn to the ground. TKGB operations would continue until 1989 when all Eastern Bloc forces would withdraw from the country. 1980: 1989: The Tchvonian National Congress would make reforms around this point, everyone knew the crash was inevitable and with uprisings in other satellite states the Tchvonian Soviet Party was in full damage control. They kept sending financial aid to Moscow to help keep the Bloc from breaking and by 1991 two former intelligence officers would enter the world of politics and change Tchvonia forever. 1991: Mikhail Veselov When the Tchvonian National Congress fell into anarchy after the fall of the USSR, The Tchvonian Soviet Party was then faced with a rising threat that would eventually lead to their fall from power and banishment. The Tchvonian Communism Party, spearheaded by Mikhail Veselov and Goran Sokoloff, began making sweeps of politicians and started shooting across the bow towards the Tchvonian Soviet Party and their lot. Mikhail and Goran were intelligence officers in the Tchvonian People's Army and after their mandatory service they went into the world of politics as they saw the Tchvonian Soviet Party as undermining Tchvonia as a whole and decided to directly combat them through politics. In 1993 the elections began and by 1994 Mikhail was going head to head with Boris Klemenski, who lead the Tchvonian Soviet party. It was a brutal campaign but in December of 1995 the answer was clear: President Mikhail Veselov was sworn in on January 6th 1996. Almost immediately he elected Goran Sokoloff to the new position of Party Chairman, essentially making him the head of the Tchvonian National Congress and Number 2 to the President. Following were massive reforms and trailblazing, the military was given a tune up and industry was producing more than it had ever. Mikhail Veselov is credited for saving Tchvonia during the National Congress crisis and for turning it into the superpower it is today. He would continue his presidency into the new millennium and Tchvonia would continue to grow in his wake. The 2000s: The rise of terrorism wasn't unexpected but completely underestimated, 9/11 was a wake up call to the entire world that even the most powerful of nations could still be subjected to acts of pure evil. Tchvonia would further invest in the intelligence branch and begin a series of operations around the world to keep an eye on terrorists. In 2004, Mikhail Veselov signed the Tchvonian Revitalization Project 2K, which had full intentions to add multiple carriers to the navy as well as sweeping advances in resource harvesting and improving the quality of life around the nation. The navy eventually got its assets in 2008, Vorkuta's mines were modernized and coal output improved drastically. Lukrom began tapping into arctic oil sources within Tchvonian waters, but the most profitable resource was natural gas which first gave them an economic edge back in the 1970s when it was first discovered to be plentiful in Tchvonia. 2008 also brought the global recession into Tchvonia, which saw a large dip across the board and entered into what Tchvonian officials referred to as the 'Economic Cold Shoulder'. The government worked tirelessly to bail the people out and reform the banks into something that better favors the commune as a whole. The Tchvonian Central Bank was created and the people's trust in the banks was restored as the economic dip continued into next year. Everything started improving in 2009 and continued into 2010, in this time Tchvonia started research into greener means as climate change posed a massive threat to all of Tchvonia since they are at the Arctic circle's doorstep. With this came research into the field of thorium-based nuclear power, which continues to this day. During this time began a subliminal shift of power which started politically and eventually reached into the highest circles of power in Tchvonia. Unbeknownst to President Veselov, the unnoticed shift was completely under the radar as he had heard nothing from Goran who oversaw the National Congress but also failed to notice the shift. December 30th 2013: Coup On December 30th, 2013 around 7:46PM TNT the revolution began with a breakdown of radio communications, the Internal Troops were then dispatched to the TKGB Headquarters, the Ministry of Defense, and the National Congress building to secure them and everybody inside. At 7:55PM TNT, the Tchvonian People's Army was dispatched to Patriot's City where all major roadways into the political area of the city were blocked with mechanized infantry. At 8:13PM TNT, the first strike against The Veselov Mansion was carried out. Mercenaries breached the walls and began making their way into the building. The Veselov Family was moved around by the security forces to multiple citadels/saferooms within the mansion but were finally cut off at 8:29PM TNT. Fearing what would become of his family if captured, Mikhail sent them with the bulk of security forces and other staff towards the shorelines to be whisked away by security forces. Mikhail made his way to his office which had been fortified by security forces, communications were still down and around 9:02PM TNT the security forces could no longer defend and surrendered with Mikhail. His goal of buying his family time had worked and they were being sent West to a neutral power for asylum. Mikhail would be sent to prison along with most of his loyalists, further skirmishes would break out during the night as the coup continued but none were as severe as the raid on the mansion. January 6th 2014: President Hermann Kirov The new regime brought with it an old face from the Tchvonian Soviet Party days, billionaire businessman Hermann Kirov was sworn in by his newly appointed political cabinet and with it came a drastic change to the way the government functioned. Kirov was in favor of supporting Russia and her interests which dragged Tchvonia into various fields of battle, Bosnia and Ukraine being the two largest of the bunch. Kirov also began the Tchvonian-Turkish conflict which ended in disaster to the Tchvonian military and almost caused a junta to take power, however in the end nothing came of the conflict and reparations on both sides were paid. Resentment towards Kirov began to grow as many saw the conflict as nothing but a senseless massacre over conflicts of interest and a presidency that has no idea what it's doing. These conflicts would continue and it would further build resentment against Kirov, to make matters worse it would appear that fate was also against Kirov. June 16th 2016: Mikhail Veselov dies from pneumonia in prison. Details are still questionable on how serious the illness was, but one thing was clear: Tchvonia's first and most beloved leader was dead. Kirov had the body buried in an undisclosed location which turned crowds of mourning into crowds of anger as the former president was denied a proper state funeral. Internal Troops deployed to areas packed to the brim with crowds, while orders were given to disperse the public the paramilitary forces refused and simply allowed the people to mourn and protest. August 6th 2016: Aleksandra Veselova, wife of Mikhail Veselov and former first lady, returns to Tchvonia with her family and government in exile. While initially being detained at the airport by Internal Troops, they were eventually given immunity by the Tchvonian Communist Party and were allowed to live within the party headquarters. During this time the plan was put into motion to restore the Veselov Presidency and Aleksandra was nominated for presidency during the 2016 Tchvonian elections. Over the course of four months the country was subject to many mass gatherings and protests, but Kirov and Veselova continued to battle it out debate after debate after debate. Public opinion of Kirov continued to slip and by the time of final debates the two were locked into a fight only one of them would win. In December of 2016, after a vicious campaign and years of fruitless quagmires and region policing, Kirov failed re-election and President-elect Veselova was put back in control. The Veselov Regime was back in power and made quick work of cutting off dissenters and those that coerced with Kirov or his politburo. Kirov left a day later back to his hometown of Sochi, fearing for his safety. In January of 2017, President Veselova was sworn in and thus begin the process to undo the damage done by the Kirov presidency. First and foremost, Russia was no longer going to have a say in Tchvonian politics as it returned back to the people of Tchvonia. Second was the reconstruction of the Internal Troops to better detect and deter any future coups, the TKGB spearheading the task. And third, the reconstruction of the Veselov Mansion. Tchvonia was finally back on track. Today: Tchvonia continues to be an active part in the international community, is part of several important pacts and agreements, and is a strong pillar in fighting climate change. Who knows what else the future holds for Tchvonia. Military This will be filled in later Category:Factions Category:V2 Factions Category:V3 Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:Central_Pact Category:Tchvonia Category:Nation Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:International Pact of Amiens